


Fishing Pretty

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: When The West Gets Wilder [1]
Category: Deadlands (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fishing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: The river was furious.





	Fishing Pretty

The river was furious. It thrashed against the banks that dared to contain it and it threatened to crush anyone who dared to touch it with a furious roar. The only creatures who braved it were the salmon and the bear. Jennis crouched on the banks, being careful not to get too close, a fishing rod in her hand. She cast it, keeping a tight grip on the old wooden rod. As much as she liked to pretend that stale and salted jerky was at least somewhat appealing, there was nothing better than the taste of a freshly caught-and-cooked salmon.


End file.
